Henriette
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dez anos em que decidiu deixar a cidade de Storybrook. Agora Henry assume um novo nome: Henriette. Seu retorno não será fácil e precisará enfrentar diversos fantasmas do seu passado, sua família, sua mãe, reviver mágoas e superar desavenças. Epílogo de um RPG. Dragon Swan Queen. Poliamor. Transexualidade.


**HENRIETTE**

 **EPÍLOGO: DRAGON SWAN QUEEN**

Um sedam negro cruzou a linha de entrada da cidade de Storybrook. Havia anos que ela não retornava àquele lugar, dez anos, precisamente, mas hoje era um dia especial. Lilith telefonara chamando toda a família para um jantar, logo, ela não poderia fazer a desfeita de não comparecer, mesmo que precisasse se deslocar de Boston para o reencontro que adiara por tanto tempo. Se sentia estranha retornando àquele local, enquanto passava pelas mesmas lojas que vira paradas no tempo, era como se nada aquilo a reconhecesse, fosse uma memória tão distante de sua infância, perdida em medos tolos, em brigas desnecessárias até que pudesse perceber todo o amor e carinho que tinha em sua casa. Balançou a cabeça agitando os compridos cabelos negros, dizendo a si mesma que tudo aquilo era passado. Estacionou diante da pequena casa que conservava uma placa bem cuidada escrito "Granny's". Algumas coisas não mudavam, especialmente pelos nossos entes queridos e amados que já haviam partido.

Abriu a porta, fazendo o pequeno sino da entrada tocar e chamando a atenção dos que ali estavam tomando o café da manhã. Era cedo, quisera chegar o quanto antes exatamente para evitar aqueles olhares. Ela lembrava deles muito bem quando fora embora, queimando o seu corpo, atravessando a sua alma. Foi outro forte motivo para ter deixado aquela cidade, além do fato de ali não haver mais nada para ela.

\- Henry!

Uma voz alegre gritou vinda da porta da cozinha, acordando-a dos seus pensamentos. Ruby aparecia caminhando em sua direção e a abraçava como se fala com uma irmã há muito sumida. Logo atrás da loba vinha Lily, que também a envolvia, só que ainda mais apertado. A jovem dragoa não era do tipo que gostava de demonstrações de afeto, de beijos ou abraços em público, porém abriria uma exceção para alguém tão especial e isto era algo a ser apreciado. Quando finalmente se separaram, a recém-chegada pode falar um pouco sem jeito, deixando-se ser agressiva até demais:

\- É Henriette agora.

Ruby mordeu o lábio inferior meio nervosa por ter cometido a gafe, mas Henriette não pareceu tão incomodada assim. A mudança de nome não havia sido fácil. Depois de deixar Storybrook com apenas quinze anos, um desejo seu de ir para um colégio interno em Boston apenas para poder sair daquela cidade, ainda aguentara mais três anos vivendo uma mentira antes de finalmente poder assumir a identidade que escolhera para si. Foi apenas quando concluiu a faculdade de Direito e entrou para uma firma de advocacia focada nas causas dos direitos civis de minorias que se viu livre do Karma da sua antiga "vida", quando finalmente parecia que Henry estava morto e poderia passar a ser apenas Henriette. Lilith não parecia se importar com qualquer uma das escolhas da irmã, pelo contrário, as apoiava de forma bastante veemente. Ainda lembrava quando incendiou o casaco de um rapaz por ter chamado a sua irmã de "bicha". De fato, a parte mais difícil em todo o processo fora a escolha do novo nome. Adorava o antigo, pois fora escolhido por Regina e cheio de significado, em homenagem a seu avô. Desta forma, lhe pareceu que a única maneira de não magoar esta lembrança seria usar a forma feminina do mesmo, então nada mais lógico do que a escolha que fizera.

\- Não fique aí parada, vamos sentar! - Lily falou pegando a irmã pela mão e puxando para uma mesa.

Henriette ficou ainda olhando ao redor por mais alguns instantes. Tudo ali parecia exatamente igual, do papel de parede ao menu, quase como se ainda estivessem sob o efeito da Maldição das Trevas.

\- Nós quisemos deixar tudo como estava, você sabe - a mais velha falou. - Ruby queria homenagear a avó.

Vovó Lucas havia falecido há alguns anos e deixado a lanchonete para a neta. Naturalmente, a jovem assumira o negócio na família acompanhada de sua namorada, Lilith, que, na ocasião, pedira para ser dispensada do serviço de polícia. Atualmente, as duas estavam morando em um dos quartos da pequena pensão que funcionava no andar superior e também era administrada por elas.

\- Acho que vocês fizeram um ótimo serviço - Henriette comentou de uma forma quase saudosista. - Eu lembro que eu costumava vir aqui sempre com…

As palavras lhe faltaram. A boca ficou seca e aquele nome não quis mais sair. Nada disso passou despercebido por Lily, que não desviava os olhos da irmã. Finalmente era hora de entrar naquele assunto, o que as trouxera ali:

\- Faz dez anos hoje, Ette.

\- Eu sei… - Parecia que começaria a chorar, mas se continha arduamente. - Eu lembro todo ano.

\- Nós podemos ir juntas ao cemitério. Afinal, ela também era minha mãe - Lilith continuou.

\- E como vão os preparativos para o seu casamento? - Henriette mudou drasticamente de assunto. - Eu lembro que você falou que ia casar com Ruby na primavera, mas que ainda não estava nada certo.

A dragoa suspirou, sabia que aquela era apenas uma reação de defesa, mas faria como era a vontade da mais nova e seguiria o rumo:

\- Ruby quer que Emma seja uma das madrinhas. Eu ainda tenho que perdoá-la para que isto aconteça.

Depois deste ponto, o diálogo prosseguiu regado de café e risos, até divertido. As duas irmãs se davam muito bem, a única coisa que havia realmente restado da família. Era quase metade da manhã quando Henriette teve que partir, pois ainda precisava passar em alguns lugares antes do jantar que estava programado para aquela noite. A jovem se dirigiu então para a prefeitura, já imaginando como deveria estar agora reformada.

Entrar na sala da prefeita era algo que apertava o seu coração. Os tons monocromáticos em preto e branco haviam dado lugar ao pastel, acompanhado de leves toques azuis. Era como se estivesse em um lugar totalmente novo, não onde tanto brincara quando criança, assistindo a mãe trabalhar em vários momentos.

\- Em que posso ajudá-la?- A voz de Snow White soou vinda da cadeira de trás da mesa principal, observando atentamente à recém-chegada.

\- Não me reconhece, vovó? - Perguntou de volta. - Sou eu, Henriette - e, antes que ela pudesse não entender, acrescentou. - Henry.

Os olhos de Snow se abriram muito e ela imediatamente se levantou de onde estava, indo abraçar a neta.

\- Que saudades! Que saudades de você! - Disse emocionada. - Quanto tempo! Dez anos! - E se afastava um pouco para olhá-la. - Você está linda! Uma linda mulher! - Respirou fundo e falou, tomando cuidado para não extrapolar em sua reação. - Você se parece tanto com a sua mãe. Ela ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Isso era uma verdade inegável. Sobre a sua mesa de trabalho em Boston ficava um retrato de Regina, uma das poucas coisas que ainda guardava consigo de sua infância e adolescência. Henriette sabia que, mesmo não sendo parentes de sangue, mas apenas por afinidade, havia adquirido, ao longo de sua vida, muitos dos traços, dos jeitos de sua mãe adotiva.

\- Você fica bem de terninhos - Snow brincou observando as roupas. - E salto.

Outro detalhe que aprendera de muito observar era como alguém de sucesso deveria se vestir. Mesmo que Regina não fosse mais Rainha, se portava como uma e fazia questão que todos reconhecessem seu status pelas suas roupas, sua postura e comportamento. Henriette levava esta lição para a vida com seus vestidos formais, os terninhos bem cortados, os saltos não muito altos, a maquiagem natural. Também excedia onde gostava de exceder, como o batom sempre vermelho, os longos cabelos negros. Ao se olhar no espelho, se sentia mais do que nunca a verdadeira filha de Regina Mills, até mais parecida com sua mãe do que Lilith. Nada lhe dava mais orgulho na vida.

\- Você sempre foi bem observadora, vovó - ela riu. - Como vão as coisas aqui?

\- O de sempre - Snow respondeu conduzindo-a para o sofá diante da lareira. - É uma cidade pequena, parada, não temos muita agitação. Também não temos mais problemas com magia desde que Mr. Gold virou pai, de novo.

\- E quanto a delegacia?

Snow a olhou de uma forma profunda, como se perscrutasse em sua alma qual o verdadeiro objetivo daquela pergunta. Henriette sabia de algumas coisas, poucas, pois, sobre este assunto, Lilith quase não lhe falava. Só o que sabia era que a irmã tinha deixado o serviço por querer distância de Emma, mas desconhecia detalhes. Notando que a jovem realmente não tinha ciência, a prefeita continuou:

\- David e Emma continuam a trabalhar lá, você deveria passar e dar um alô.

\- Eu vou sim - não que fosse algo que gostaria de fazer, mas era algo que precisaria em algum momento.

\- Agora me conte: e as namoradinhas?

As duas riram. Não era muito do feitio de Snow ser discreta sobre nada, muito menos quando queria alguma informação. A última notícia que tivera do então neto era que havia concluído a escola e terminado o relacionamento com uma colega. Fora algo que sempre lhe parecera confuso, o fato do garoto se identificar como sendo do sexo feminino, porém se atrair por garotas, mas não questionava. Se havia uma coisa que o seu relacionamento conturbado com Regina e com a própria filha ensinara era que deveria dar espaço para que as pessoas fossem felizes como achavam conveniente.

A hora do almoço se aproximava e Henriette teve que se despedir da avó, que estava indo para uma reunião, mas não sem antes confirmarem presença no jantar da noite.

A jovem seguiu então para um lugar que muito lhe doía visitar, mas não tanto quanto outros, por isso foi escolhido antes destes. Rumou para o cemitério da cidade, mais precisamente para a cripta da família Mills. A porta se abriu tão logo se aproximou, a magia original poderia não existir mais, porém os outros magos e feiticeiros não a deixaram desprotegida. Henriette adentrou naquele lugar e empurrou de leve o caixão no qual estava a sua avó, Cora, revelando a escadaria do andar inferior da cripta. Desceu todo o caminho e as várias velas que adornavam as paredes foram se acendendo com os seus passos. O que antes fora um depósito de poções e livros agora era como um mostruário, belamente preservado. Mas não era isto o que realmente queria ver. Ela continuou até a parede com espelho. Ver a si própria, seus contornos naquela moldura, ficou imaginando o que Sidney diria. Tais devaneios desapareceram tão rápido quanto surgiram, pois logo a passagem secreta reconhecia o seu rosto e o quarto oculto da Rainha surgia à sua frente. Os vestidos continuavam expostos ao longo das paredes, bem como as mais diversas jóias que um dia pertenceram à monarca.

No centro de tudo estava o caixão. Ela ainda lembrava da discussão sobre como deveria ser o caixão de sua mãe, pois Snow insistia que deveria ser feito de ouro e cristal, enquanto Malévola defendia o uso de escamas de dragão, material muito mais resistente e poderoso, carregado de magia. Para finalizar, Emma optara por algo meio-termo, ao que recorreram a um esquife de escamas, com a parte superior em cristal.

\- Oi, mãe…

Ela falou com uma voz fraca. O corpo não parecia ter passado nem um único dia desde que fora fechado ali, tão forte era a magia que o preservava. Regina estava tão bela, tão austera que simulava um mero cochilo em sua morte. A lembrança da doença, de como sua mãe definhara até os últimos momentos, devido ao coração cheio de trevas, parecia distante agora. Tocou de leve o cristal, doía em seu peito.

\- Não esperava encontrar ninguém aqui.

Uma voz soou na direção da porta, ao que Emma estava entrando naquela câmara. A xerife parecia mais velha, cansada, mas continuava usando a mesma calça jeans e o casaco de couro que a filha se lembrava, além do distintivo dourado no peito. A loira suspirou, por um instante era quase como ver Regina viva mais uma vez:

\- Henriette. É Henriette, certo? - Ela buscou uma confirmação.

\- Sim - a filha desviou e tornou a mirar a outra mãe, a voz levemente aborrecida.

Emma aproximou-se e as duas ficaram paradas e em silêncio durante vários instantes. Era como se fossem pessoas estranhas, distantes, incapazes de reconhecer uma a outra depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Tornava-se muito difícil para Ette lidar com aquela situação. Amava sua mãe, jamais deixara disto, porém havia uma ferida tão profunda, uma mágoa, que criava entre ambas uma barreira que se tornava ainda maior a cada ano que passava. Desde que deixara Storybrook para o colégio, as ligações foram se tornando escassas, até que um dia cessaram. Mensagens e e-mails nunca ficavam sem ser respondidos, até irem parar no lixo eletrônico. Henriette cortou laços porque doía demais admitir que a própria mãe não lhe dera o apoio que precisara durante a sua transição.

A xerife buscava procurar uma forma de puxar assunto:

\- Você devia ir lá em casa, sua irmãzinha pergunta de você.

Mas ela não desejava conhecer a nova casa. Soubera, através de Lily, que sua mãe se mudara da antiga residência, o número 108, que sempre pertencera a Regina. Desconhecia os detalhes daquela escolha, porém nem se interessava por saber. O ato em si já a feria bastante, pois fora naquela casa que havia passado a maior parte de sua vida e desejava também que a sua irmãzinha tivesse o mesmo.

\- Eu verei Mindy de noite, no jantar - a jovem respondeu.

Mindy, apelido de Melinda, era a sua irmã mais nova. A garotinha, que agora estava com cerca de onze anos, não era sua irmã por laços sanguíneos, sendo, em verdade, filha biológica unicamente de Malévola.

\- Você está com a guarda integral dela, não é? - Este era outro boato que gostaria de confirmar.

A pergunta pareceu incomodar um pouco Emma, se sentindo como sendo julgada, ao que respondeu:

\- Malévola pode ir vê-la de forma supervisionada, mas não vai, então eu levo Mindy uma vez a cada quinze dias até a casa, já que a mãe não vai visitá-la. Eu a levo e fico lá durante todo o tempo - e acrescentou, com um ar ainda mais pesado. - Mindy está feliz, grandinha, ela não entende ainda direito o que aconteceu e lembra muito pouco de Regina.

Era possível sentir que havia algo que a mãe estava escondendo entre tantas meias-verdades e explicações incompletas. O mesmo "superpoder" que a xerife alegava possuir havia passado direitinho para Henriette. Mais do que isso, ela sabia que tal providência vinda de sua mãe, tomar a guarda integral daquela forma, não era uma atitude a ser tomada de forma leviana, especialmente devido ao que acontecera antes com ela própria em sua infância e toda a briga por sua custódia. Voltou-se então para a loira com aquele olhar inquisitivo, profundo, o mesmo que Regina usara por tantas vezes para cima da xerife, ao que finalmente adquiriu forças e estômago para perguntar o que não gostaria nem ao menos de saber:

\- Por que vocês duas terminaram?

\- É complicado - a resposta foi mais uma vez evasiva, até demais para o costume de Emma. - Se você quiser mesmo saber, vai ter que ir até a sua antiga casa. Malévola está morando lá, sozinha. Talvez com você ela fale, pois a mim nunca disse muita coisa desde a morte de sua mãe.

Um novo silêncio se abateu sobre aquele lugar, pois Henriette não desejou dizer mais nada. Ela sabia aonde deveria ir agora, quem era a pessoa que faltava fazer uma visita, mas também não se sentia plenamente confortável, pois já tinha uma certa noção, depois de escutar pistas soltas de Lilith, do que viria a encontrar. Despediu-se de Emma de uma forma fria, quase automática, enquanto confirmavam de se encontrar mais tarde na Granny's, ao que seguiu com o seu destino.

Pegou o carro e rumou para a periferia da cidade, a zona nobre afastada do centro, parando imediatamente diante do número 108, sua antiga casa. O sol ameaçava se pôr no horizonte, ao que algumas das luzes da vizinhança se acendiam. O mesmo não ocorria naquela casa, que parecia completamente inabitada, não fosse pela perfeição da grama no jardim.

Henriette deixou o carro estacionado e se dirigiu pela calçada. Primeiro espiou para ter um vislumbre do jardim do fundo. A macieira de Regina já não habitava mais aquele espaço, havia falecido junto com a sua dona, pois ambas possuíam uma forte conexão mágica. Não esperava em nenhum momento encontrá-la, estava procurando por outra coisa. Enquanto a família morara naquela casa, reunira para si alguns bichinhos de estimação. A casinha do cachorro, com o nome "Cérberus" pintado, continuava ali, mas não conseguia ver o animal, que era capaz de assumir desde o tamanho de um spitz até o de um tigre. Ao lado estava o curral do pônei, mas também parecia vazio. Nem saberia por conde começar a procurar o corvo, Diablo. Provavelmente todos os animais deviam estar morando com Emma, visto que Mindy muito os estimava.

Sendo assim, desistiu e caminhou até a porta principal, tocando a campainha. Ainda tinha a chave, sempre a guardara, porém achou polido avisar que havia alguém ali em vez de usar. Não obteve qualquer resposta do lado de dentro, então pegou o chaveiro e colocou o objeto na fechadura, girando sem fazer muito barulho.

A luz do fim do dia ia iluminando lentamente o interior da casa, revelando as cortinas muito bem fechadas que impediam até então qualquer claridade. Henriette fechou a porta e foi acendendo as luzes. O hall da entrada estava impecável, o que a fez seguir em direção a cozinha. O cômodo seguinte também fora deixado em perfeita ordem, cada um dos copos, pratos, até os ingredientes para as comidas estavam guardados e catalogados da mesma forma que Regina havia deixado. Em um armário de porta de vidro, a jovem podia ver as cinco canecas combinando, mesmo modelo, mas cores distintas, constando os nomes "Henry", "Lilith", "Mindy", "Emma", "Malévola" e "Regina". Era como se ainda houvesse um pedaço da família que continuasse vivo ali.

Rumou então para a sala de estar, de onde conseguia escutar o som do fogo crepitante na lareira. Seus passos eram leves, quase não faziam barulho contra o piso, mas nada disso impediria os sentidos extremamente aguçados de um dragão.

\- Chanel número cinco. Emma deu este perfume à Regina em nosso aniversário de casamento.

A voz de Malévola soava distante, algo menos do que um eco de seu passado, do que Henriette havia conhecido enquanto moraram todos juntos. A morena foi se aproximando cada vez mais, notando a cascata de cabelos loiros recostada no sofá, até que pôde olhá-la por completo. Chamar aquele ser de "humano" seria até lisonjeiro, pois a sombra jamais se igualaria a um. Pelo contrário, aquilo era um resto, muito magra, desgastada, tão velha que deixava vislumbrar seus verdadeiros três mil anos de idade. Para um ser imortal, aparentar tão vulnerável seria quase um crime, mas não para ela. A dragoa não tinha mais pelo que viver, ou se deixara consumir por completo em seu desespero, seu pânico após a morte de Regina. Aquilo era apenas o que ficara, uma carcaça amaldiçoada com a vida eterna e incapaz de dar um fim em si própria.

\- O que houve com você? - Henriette perguntou preocupada, tomando um lugar ao lado dela no sofá.

A mesma pergunta, tantos anos depois, vinda de alguém tão igual. A ironia a fez sorrir, mas não sentia qualquer vontade de responder. Em vez disso, falou outra coisa, mirando fixamente o fogo à sua frente:

\- Regina sabia acender as melhores lareiras, ela fez uma quando nos conhecemos - era quase como se devaneasse, mas depois o tom mudou para algo mais sombrio e acrescentou. - Faz dez anos…

Imediatamente Henriette a interrompeu, pois já sabia o que iria dizer, querendo algo mais agradável:

\- Faz dez anos da peça. Lembra daquele dia?

Malévola lembrava muito bem. Nos últimos dias de vida de Regina, Henriette, então Henry, organizara com Lily e alguns colegas da escola uma peça de teatro para animar a mãe. A prefeita mal conseguia sair de casa e, quando o fazia, era com o auxílio de uma cadeira de rodas e um cilindro de oxigênio. Assim, as filhas se uniram e montaram uma apresentação contando a história da Rainha Regina na Floresta Encantada, o casamento com Malévola, até a criação de Storybrook e então o novo relacionamento com Emma, que culminou em um namoro poliafetivo e até um novo casório. Nesta peça, o ponto alto foi a escala dos atores, tendo Henry no papel da Rainha, vestido exatamente como a mãe. Foi a sua forma de se expressar e ao seu verdadeiro "eu", expondo ao mundo como se sentia: uma mulher. Na ocasião, fora um choque para Emma, mas não tão grande para a outra mãe. Coube à dragoa, enquanto criatura mágica hermafrodita e que entende algumas coisas sobre tolerância e gênero além da compreensão dos simples humanos, explicar e fazer com que a Salvadora ao menos compreendesse. Ao final, as mães aceitaram por amor ao filho, mas não tão de bom grado quanto Henriette gostaria, especialmente no tocante à opinião da xerife, que apenas a tolerava. Este havia sido o ponto crucial na decisão da jovem de abandonar a cidade e cortar laços com a mãe: a incapacidade de lidar com o fato de ter uma filha transexual.

\- Você e Lily foram as pessoas que mais me apoiaram, me defenderam, estiveram ao meu lado para me ajudar com as minhas mães - ela continuou. - Eu acho que nunca te agradeci o bastante por isso e é por esta razão que, agora, não posso deixar que você fique como está.

\- E como eu estou? - A pergunta de Malévola vinha como um desafio enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

A situação se tornava perigosa e a enteada conseguia sentir isso até no ar daquela sala. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, captou imediatamente o lugar tão bem conservado, cuidado com muito esmero em magia para que sempre fosse mantido da exata forma que Regina havia deixado. Tudo aquilo era um museu preservado em homenagem a sua falecida mãe, uma demonstração quase doentia da incapacidade de lidar com uma perda e seguir com a vida, o que sabia não ser o forte da dragoa. Foi neste momento que os seus olhos pousaram na única coisa que definitivamente não fora posta lá pela antiga prefeita.

\- Você está usando de novo.

Havia algumas garrafas sobre uma mesinha de canto, duas ou três estavam vazias, viradas sem muito cuidado, enquanto outras se mantinham fechadas. A maior de todas possuía uma tampa diferenciada, pois, no meio dela, havia uma fenda pela qual passava uma enorme agulha, um fuso de fiar. Este sempre fora um assunto delicado dentro de casa, algo que evitava ser falado, porém Regina havia conversado com Emma e Lilith o bastante para que todas sempre se mantivessem atentas para o caso de uma eventual recaída. A irmã havia achado errado não envolver Henriette e por isso acabara contando também. No final, todo aquele zelo e amor de Regina havia sido em vão, pois agora a sua esposa estava mais uma vez fazendo o uso de entorpecentes.

\- Se você tivesse matado sua esposa, estaria fazendo o mesmo.

As palavras da dragoa eram carregadas de culpa. Henriette não havia esquecido jamais aquela cena. Durante um pequeno almoço só para a família, Regina se sentira muito, muito mal, ao ponto de ter sérias dificuldades de respirar e começar a cuspir sangue. Foi um pedido da própria ex-prefeita que Malévola utilizasse sua magia negra mais uma vez para arrancar-lhe o coração e esmagá-lo, dando um fim a todo aquele sofrimento, a toda a dor de uma morte muito lenta diante de pessoas tão queridas. A feiticeira atendeu e, com o apoio de Emma segurando o seu pulso, colocou a mão dentro do peito de Regina e esmagou o coração enquanto a abraçava. Não foi uma cena rápida, ou fácil de se assistir, mas Henriette o fez sem desviar, pois era sua mãe ali, suas duas mães e sua madrasta passando por algo terrível que mudaria a todos para sempre.

\- Ninguém te culpa pelo que aconteceu - a jovem respondeu. - Minha mãe… Nem Regina, nem Emma te culpam pelo que aconteceu, nem eu, nem Lilith. Era o que tinha de ser feito, era a vontade dela.

\- Mas eu me culpo! - A voz grave da dragoa, tão poderosa subitamente ecoou e tomou a casa por completo. - Foi a minha mão ali! Fui eu que a matei!

Para responder em mesmo nível, Henriette levantou-se do sofá e foi até a mesa de frascos, derrubando tudo no chão de qualquer jeito:

\- E vai se matar por conta disso?! Vai se martirizar? Lilith me contou que você não sai mais de casa, ninguém nem sabe mais se você está viva ou não, não recebe visitas… Você está exatamente como minha mãe te achou! Como acha que ela se sentiria te vendo assim agora? Pior, tudo isso por causa dela! - Depois de atirar tanto, parou por um instante, ao que jogou sua carta final, o que sabia que iria ferir mais do que tudo. - Como acha que minha mãe se sentiria se soubesse que você sequer detêm a guarda de Mindy por causa das drogas que usa?

Agora ela havia conseguido passar todo e qualquer limite de tolerância. Malévola também se levantou e sequer parecia possuir humanidade. Não, era como se ela fosse grande, muito grande, como o imenso dragão negro que era a sua verdadeira forma, pois as sombras da sala se tornavam densas asas, enquanto os olhos daquela mulher se acendiam em um verde eletrizante tal qual de um gato. Por um instante, Henriette pensou se não deveria ter medo, porém havia mais de Regina nela do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, pois não se moveu nem um único centímetro. Ela sabia que ali não corria qualquer risco, mas, se fosse outra pessoa, o mesmo não poderia ser dito. A jovem suspirou, as nuvens poderiam ter se formado, mas a tempestade nunca veio. Aquela era Mal, a Mal de suas mães, sua madrasta querida que tanto a ajudara e que amava. Chegou mais perto e a tocou com carinho na mãos, olhando-a nos olhos. Disse de uma forma mais delicada:

\- Você lembra do dia que Mindy nasceu?

Falar aquele nome era como um balde de água fria. A dragoa sentou-se mais uma vez, sendo acompanhada no gesto. Se tornava mais uma vez pequena, frágil como uma criatura quebrada. A resposta veio com uma voz nada firme:

\- Como poderia esquecer?

Pouco tempo depois da relação a três de Malévola, Regina e Emma estar estabelecida, surgira uma conversa sobre filhos e bebês. Todas estavam bem satisfeitas já tendo Lily e Henry, ninguém contava que, tão cercada de amor e felicidade, Malévola fosse colocar um ovo. Acontece que dragões são criaturas cuja mais antiga magia corre nas veias, além de serem hermafroditas e poderem se reproduzir também de forma assexuada. Foi assim que a alegria e conforto fez com que o ovo de Mindy viesse a este mundo e chocasse uma nova dragoazinha de puro sangue, diferente de Lilith que é mestiça com os genes de Regina. A prefeita e Mal haviam ficado muitíssimo felizes, mas Emma nem tanto. Ainda a assustava um compromisso tão sério, ser responsável por uma criança quando ela própria nunca fora capaz de se perdoar completamente por ter abandonado Henry. Felizmente a xerife não demorou a cair em si, com a ajuda de toda a família, ao que Mindy foi abraçada e aceita como filha das três, uma vez que foi o amor do trio que a gerou, tendo todas as mães a mesma função e importância em sua vida. A lembrança não era tão doce quanto Henriette gostaria, mas serviria para aquele momento:

\- Ela sente sua falta. As duas, eu tenho certeza - agora falava de Emma também. - Minha mãe esteve errada antes, mas você ainda tem a ela…

\- Sua irmã está melhor com a outra mãe dela agora.

Se havia uma coisa que a dragoa poderia ser chamada era de ponderada. Reconhecia sem qualquer fraqueza a própria incapacidade para assumir a criação da filha pequena, o fato de não se achar adequada. Fosse pelo uso de substâncias, pela falta de vontade de viver, sabia que Mindy estaria melhor com Emma, mesmo depois do breve período de rejeição, pois tinha ciência que, uma vez passado, a xerife mergulhara de cabeça na maternidade e amava a pequena como se ela própria tivesse parido. Mudou então de assunto:

\- Além disso, não há qualquer chance entre sua mãe e eu, garota - Malévola a interrompeu. Acrescentou então com pesar. - Regina… Ela era a cola que mantinha esta família unida. Sem ela, tudo só fez desmoronar.

Há muitos anos atrás, na Floresta Encantada, antes de existir uma Rainha Má, Regina e Malévola se apaixonaram e tiveram o seu caso de amor. O romance foi interrompido pela maldade no coração da morena, que a impedia de se entregar e abrir mão da vingança, porém, esperando a mudança, a feiticeira pediu a Rainha em casamento. A consequência foi a concepção de Lilith, sendo o bebê escondido pela dragoa para que a outra mãe não descobrisse e a utilizasse para lançar a Maldição das Trevas. Já no Mundo sem Magia, Malévola foi morta e Regina jamais imaginara vê-la novamente até que ela retornou, quando a prefeita já estava se relacionando com Emma. Isto causou enorme choque, levando a morena a ser obrigada a fazer uma escolha. No entanto, o que começou por medo da xerife e da dragoa de serem deixadas para trás, originou um relacionamento poliafetivo, que acabou se mostrando um sucesso. As três viviam bem, felizes umas com as outras, mas foi tudo graças a Regina, originado por ela. Desta forma, quando a prefeita morreu, a convivência, a culpa, a tristeza, tudo foi afastando cada vez mais as duas mulheres que jamais tinham estado apenas uma com a outra. Foi revelando falhas, defeitos, até mostrar que, por mais que se amassem, não era a mesma coisa. Quem elas realmente amavam era Regina.

\- Lily culpa Emma por… Tudo - era uma forma delicada de Henriette se referir ao assunto.

\- Ela é uma garota sensível, como você, mas não admite - a loira parecia achar graça, como se falasse de uma criança. - Lilith não consegue ver, e talvez nunca consiga, porque a nossa família era algo muito especial para ela. Mas eu e Emma tivemos a mesma culpa, amamos demais a sua mãe.

Não havia muito que pudesse ser dito depois disso, Henriette sabia. Mesmo com o passar do tempo, com tantas drogas, Malévola ainda era para ela aquele ser fascinante com a sabedoria de muitas eras, de milênios de vida. Respirou fundo, só havia mais uma coisa que poderia fazer, ao que se levantou do sofá e perguntou:

\- Você vem hoje para o jantar na Granny's, certo? Tenho certeza que Lily te convidou.

\- Sim, ela convidou, mas eu não sei se devo ir.

Ir significava sair de casa, encarar que ainda existia um mundo lá fora, que ele girava não importando a sua dor. Significava também reconhecer que havia abandonado suas duas filhas, que agora seguiam sem a mãe. Por isso Henriette insistiu:

\- Emma vai levar Mindy, ela vai querer te ver. E Lily e Ruby vão casar, eu aposto que as duas gostariam que você participasse. Por favor… - Com este pedido, a garota se ajoelhou no chão, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os joelhos da dragoa, um olhar suplicante em seu rosto. - Por favor. Tudo o que minha mãe poderia querer era que você, vocês todas, fossem felizes. Minha mãe… Regina… Seria um desgosto para ela te ver assim. Por favor… Não faça isso com a memória dela. Mindy merece a mãe dela de volta, Lily também. Eu te amo… Seja melhor pela minha mãe.

O apelo era tão sincero que Malévola precisou desviar o rosto por instantes ou começaria a chorar. Piscou algumas vezes, havia lágrimas que eram teimosas, mas logo as venceu e mirou novamente a jovem. Com a voz fraca e embargada, perguntou então:

\- O que devo vestir?

A noite avançava sobre a cidade de Storybrook. O restaurante Granny's havia sido fechado para um evento muito especial, um jantar, que se daria em homenagem a uma pessoa também muito especial. Na mesa redonda, onde a família Paige-Swan-Mills sempre ficava, estavam Henriette, Snow, David, Gold, Belle, Zelena e Emma. Numa mesa menor ficavam Robin, Mindy, Neal, além do filho de Belle e Gold, agora já crescido, pois todos tinham pouco mais de dez anos. Enquanto as crianças conversavam e os adultos bebiam, Lily e Red cuidavam do jantar, passando pelo salão com muitas travessas para a mesa. Aquele não era um momento triste, ainda que o motivo fosse fúnebre, era uma celebração à vida maravilhosa que todos tiveram ao lado de Regina, às memórias e ao seu legado. Era por isso que Henriette estava ali, disposta a deixar o passado para trás, aproveitar aquele tempo com a sua família, suas irmãs que tanto amava, até mesmo tentar perdoar a xerife por conflitos do passado.

O sino da porta soou mais uma vez e agora quem entrava era Malévola. Ela andava devagar, quase tímida, como quem havia considerado muito antes de ser capaz de pisar ali ou não se julgasse digna de estar. Henriette se sentia feliz, mas seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda ao notar que não fora só ela, mas Emma também. Mindy foi imediatamente abraçar a mãe, as duas eram tão parecidas que não havia como se negar a genética. Finalmente a ocasião estava completa. Lily serviu mais uma taça de vinho e foi como se nada tivesse mudado, ainda vivessem naquele tempo simples em que o futuro prometia a eternidade.

\- A minha mãe, Rainha Regina! - Lily falou e todos os copos e taças se ergueram no ar e tilintaram uns contra os outros.

Enquanto comiam e conversavam, em um canto, Emma falou de uma forma discreta, mirando o seu prato:

\- Você está bonita hoje.

Malévola não esperava por esta e, pega de surpresa, sentiu o rosto corar um pouco. Respondeu em igual tom, como se fosse a conversa mais trivial do mundo e sem olhar para a outra:

\- Talvez eu possa ir em sua casa - mas logo acrescentou para não parecer algo impróprio. - Conhecer o quarto de Mindy.

\- Eu adoraria - a resposta saiu da xerife antes que pudesse se frear e foi a vez dela de ficar constrangida e se corrigir. - Ela, ela adoraria.

As duas riram e finalmente se olharam, o que só durou alguns segundos antes de desviarem novamente.

Havia chance, havia muitas chances e possibilidades para o que aconteceria a partir dali na vida de cada um. Novas e antigas possibilidades se formavam, para o perdão, o esquecimento, para começar de novo. Era a vez de dar chance à felicidade, recomeçar, guardar a memória de Regina com carinho e se deixar aprender com tudo que haviam passado. Existiam feridas que o tempo curava, outras deixavam marcas profundas, mas que, com cuidado, poderiam também ter a sua chance de perdão.

Era este o aprendizado que Regina deixara para os seus entes queridos, a mensagem que não há mal que dure para sempre, pois o mal não nasce, ele é moldado e, da mesma forma, também é o amor.

FIM


End file.
